


A Day in the Life of a Todd

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Adventures of A Todd [4]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Bridgette just wants to make friends, F/M, Jasonette child, MariBat, batfam, self-indulging writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: In hopes of befriending Olwin, Bridgette invites him over to her weekend home. Olwin didn't know the disaster he was walking into.
Series: Adventures of A Todd [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691359
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	A Day in the Life of a Todd

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get a "what-if" situation while writing a sequel... I guess a follow up to the previous part???

“Hey Olwin.” Bridgette started, carefully approaching the boy. It’s been a solid month since the incident, the tension between the two five year olds cooling down.

“What do you want, Bridge?” Olwin said, Bridgette frowning at the name.

“Well, I was going to invite over to my house, but-”

“Your house?” Olwin repeated, once overhearing their classmates say that no one knew where she lived. No one was ever invited over. 

If he accepted this offer, he’d be the first _and_ he’d know where she lives!

“Yup.” Bridgette said, popping the ‘p'. 

By inviting him over, Bridgette hoped to become friends with him, seeing that they got off at the wrong foot… or at least that’s how her Maman put it. But putting Maman’s advice aside, she did want to be friends with him from the start. After all, he did have a dog! Dogs are the best!

“I guess I can come over.”

“You’re going to love it!” Bridgette said with a toothy grin, going back to play with the other girls in her class, bouncing with glee as she counted the hours until she could tell her mother the news.

* * *

“Please behave yourself Olwin.” His mother said, eyeing the black car in which Bridgette was bouncing in, a giant grin on her face. “Please.”

She did not, did _not,_ want a repeat of what happened a month ago.

Hearing her little boy get punched by a girl was _not_ what she wanted to be called for during the middle of a board meeting. Luckily her boss understood, Mr.Drake-Wayne giving her the rest of the day off to deal with the situation. 

“I will Mother.” Olwin reassured, letting himself get fuzzed over by his mother, blushing when he watched Bridgette’s mother giggle.

“I’ll promise to bring him back safely Ms. Roswald.” Marinette said with a reassuring smile. “I won’t let anything happen to him.”

Olwin bid his mother goodbye, walking stiffly to the car, watching Bridgette squeal and move from the window, noticing another boy in the backseat when he opened the door.

“And who’s that?” Olwin asked, pointing to the other boy, getting into the car and closing the door behind him. He watched as Bridgette hugged the other boy, the boy letting out a squeak.

"He’s my best friend Evan!” Bridgette said, squeezing Evan even more. Evan whispered a ‘hi’ before Bridgette continued to talk. “I can’t wait to get home!” Turning to her mother, Bridgette let out an even bigger smile. “Maman, is it true Grandpa Bruce and Mama Selina are going to be home?”

“If what your uncle told me is correct information, then yes, Grandpa Bruce is going to be there as well as Mama Selina.” Bridgette let out a deafening squeal as the car pulled out of the driveway, going onto an hour long talk about her grandparents and family. Olwin absorbed each word, staring at her wide-eyed as she talked about her family.

From what he could tell, her mother was the only child in her family, raised in France by her parents. Her Grandmere was of chinese descent while her Grandpere was born in Paris. So that explained why Bridgette spoke French and partially understood Madarin. But Bridgette’s dad… he had six other siblings? Or was it seven? And they all apparently got together well? 

Well, Olwin didn’t get along with his older sister, imagine five other siblings of all different ages!

“We’re here kids.” Marinette said as she pulled up to the gates of what Olwin could describe as a very big castle. This is where Bridgette lived?! 

He simply watched in awe as the car made its way to the main entrance, realising that even when he looked directly up, he couldn’t capture the entire height of the structure.

“Now remember Bridgette,” Marinette started, helping the children out of the car. “I don’t want you guys playing fetch in the manor. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time

“I didn’t even start it.” Bridgette defended. “Uncle Damian did.”

“Bridgette.”

“But he did!”

“You have a dog?” Olwin decided to ask, regretting it when he saw Bridgette light up like a Christmas tree.

“Not one! I have-” Bridgette was cut off when the group heard multiple dogs bark, Olwin deciding to hide behind Marinette at that moment, realizing Evan didn’t do the same thing.

Soon, a pack of giant dogs came running towards the two, Olwin wondering why she wasn’t hiding for dear life.

“Bunny! Rosey! Donut! Gerald! Titania! Pegasus! Bernie!” She exclaimed, opening her arms to embrace the pack, giggling as they all licked her, falling onto the ground, dragging Evan down with her. She was then picked up with a tanned man, whose green eyes felt like they can see right through you. “Uncle Damian!”

“Cathy. It’s been a while.” Damian said, placing her over his shoulders. Cathy? Didn’t he know the name of his own niece?

“It’s only been a week!” Bridgette giggled, watching as her pack tried to pull her back down. Wait, _she_ was Cathy? Must be her middle name then.

“Ti-tania. Down.” Damian grunted, feeling the pressure all the dogs were putting on him, but mainly Titania the Great Dane’s. “Marinette, it’s been a while.”

“It’s good to be home.” She said, smiling at him. It was then that Damian noticed the child hiding behind her. 

“I see that it runs in the family.” Damian said, walking up to Marinette to get a closer look at the child. He chuckled when he saw a pout form on her face.

Evan. He had already met Evan. The small child still had his short brown hair, having grown a few inches since the last time they’ve met. His own hazel eyes studied him as well, getting distracted by the dogs licking his face. But the other child… he was new...

“I thought that was your thing. Yours and Jon, that is.” Marinette teased, smirking when she heard him grumble something under his breath.

“I guess it’s only genetic.” Damian played along, gesturing to the new kid. “So who’s the other blue-eyed child belong to?”

“Damian, this is Bridgette’s classmate.”

“He’s a friend Maman.” She corrected.

“I see.” Damian spoke, putting Bridgette down, the pack quickly going back to surrounding the poor child. “Bunny. Rosey. Donut. Gerald. Titania. Pegasus. Bernie. Sit.” On command, the seven dogs sat, their tails still wagging with glee.

“They were just happy to see me.” Bridgette pouted, petting each dog’s head. Damian ruffled her hair before crouching to get a better look at the new child.

“So what’s your name?” Damian asked, enjoying the fact that Olwin squirmed under his gaze.

“Olwin, sir. Olwin Benedict.”

“Olwin.” Damian tested, looking over his shoulder before looking at Olwin. “Do you like dogs?”

“I do. I also have one at home.”

“What breed?”

“A Border Collie.”

“Name?”

“Cole.”

“I see.” Damian got up and walked away, standing a few meters away from the group. “Hope you enjoy your stay.” With that, he left, leaving the group by themselves.

“Well then, let’s go inside, unless the three of you prefer to stay outside.”

“Outside!” Bridgette proclaimed. “Bunny, Rosey, Donut, Gerald, Titania, Pegasus and Bernie need to play before we go inside!”

“Alright! But if anything happens, just shout okay?”

“Okay!” Bridgette said, turning to her two friends. “Come one guys! Let’s play fetch with them!” With that, she ran towards the side of the house, four of the dogs running after her. Two remained by Evan to receive more cuddles while one of them, a doberman, stayed to look at Olwin with round eyes.

Olwin stiffened when the dog circled around him, nudging him at his back and hands before sitting in front of him, letting out a huff.

“Bunny thinks you're a good person for Bridgette.” Evan spoke up, patting the two dogs beside him - a Great Dane and Pitbull. “If Bunny approves of you, then Donut and Titania here will accept you, as well as the rest of the pack.”

“I-Is that so?” Olwin said, watching Bunny’s ears perk up, her tail wagging when Bridgette came back into view.”

“Come on! I already have the dog toys out!”

“Coming!” The two boys shouted, watching Bunny, Donut and Titania run to their owner.

As Olwin ran to his classmate, he wondered what other things awaited him that day.

* * *

“So how was your playdate with Bridgette?” Olwin’s mother asked as she tucked him into bed. Olwin simply processed the question as he recalled what he did at Bridgette’s weekend home.

Oh god. Where should he start?

The fact that Bridgette lived in a mansion? _The_ Wayne Manor his parents praised to no end, the manor in which his parents’ boss lived? As in, Mr.Drake himself?

The fact that she had seven large dogs named Bunny, Rosey, Donut, Gerald, Titania, Pegasus and Bernie? The fact that they were a Doberman, Rottweiler, Pitbull, German Shepherd, Great Dane, Boxer and St.Bernard respectively?

The fact that her family were a chaotic mess?

That her Uncle Richard greeted the children from the chandelier of the main hall, jumping off of it and landing without a single injury? (He claimed to be playing hide-n-seek with his own child, Olwin wondering why he would hide there of all places. A kid wouldn’t even think of searching up there. Sure think about hiding there, but never search there themselves.)

That playing hide-n-seek with her Aunt Babs was futile, the woman knowing where the three hid together despite not moving an inch from her spot? (Yes, she was in a wheelchair, but that’s what made it even more terrifying.) It was worse when Aunt Cass joined in and scared the soul out of Olwin, wondering why Evan and Bridgette weren’t terrified for a single second.

Lunch was normal, taking away the large assortment of food and almost-food fight that occurred. Or rather, it turned for the wrong. 

Uncle Richard and his wife had asked Bridgette if she was planning on going to Paris during summer vacation. When Bridgette had asked her father to stay with Grandpa Bruce, a fight broke among the family as to who was going to take Bridgette first, all of them agreeing that Bruce was going to bore her to death.

Said man was not happy to hear that, Mama Selina smiling at his dilemma.

Aunt Babs had called dibs, stating she had promised the girl to teach her coding when Uncle Richard exclaimed that Bridgette would get bored and would have fun at his place with his daughter, her cousin. (Olwin met the older cousin, Mari, a girl Olwin couldn’t quite understand due to having the same bubbly personality as her mother, Aunt Kori.)

Aunt Cass spoke how Bridgette should come over to her home, promising her to teach her some new tricks. (“Cass,” her father spoke, bringing his hands together. “I can only handle one of you. Please don’t turn my daughter into another you.” “Deal with it.”)

The bickering went on and somehow led to Uncle Tim joining in and Uncle Damian having to start a fight among the siblings. 

Food flung across the dining hall, Bridgette’s mother and the aunts having to pull the children away from the eye of the storm, Mama Selina joining them for tea in the kitchen. 

At one point they heard gunshots, causing everyone to run to the scene of the crime where Grandpa Bruce also held something resembling a firearm. 

That’s where Olwin learned that her aunt and cousin could float and had actual super powers. 

The two separated the men from killing each other, the two husbands getting scolded by their wives while another aunt came in and started to scold Uncle Damian and Uncle Tim. Olwin had heard Bridgette call her Aunt Steph.

It was then that the group decided to settle who should take care of Bridgette over the summer with a sword fight, which ended in Uncle Damian winning. 

The man grinned as he pinned Bridgette’s father under his foot, putting his sword away as he was crowned winner. 

Olwin would’ve never challenged the man, but Bridgette sure did and almost won, still smiling as she was lifted back to her two feet. 

What kind of family was this?!

Oh! How could Olwin forget about the intruder that snuck into the manor?

When the family realized that the pack of dogs started to surround them, the siblings all got their guards up, telling Bridgette’s mother and grandparents to watch over them as they scattered from the dining hall, each running into different directions. 

Olwin clung onto Marinette’s sleeve, hearing reassuring whispers, looking over to see how Evan and Bridgette were handling it. Evan was quietly sitting by Mama Selina, enjoying a story she told him while Bridgette stared at the kitchen doors. 

With a single look to her mother, she let out a whistle, her dogs lining up in front of her. 

She crouched down and whispered something to them, Olwin watching as the dogs let out a ‘woof’ in agreement and also scattered. 

Turns out that Bridgette had sent them to find each family that ran off, each returning with one member and an extra. 

Turns out that the intruder wasn’t an intruder, but the husband of Uncle Damian who had forgotten his keys. (Uncle Jon, he remembered Bridgette squealing with glee when she saw him.) Also, why was his shirt sleeves ripped to shreds while he remained unharmed?

The family started to scold the poor man, Bridgette’s mother quickly changing the subject to dessert. 

A homemade opera cake - A Dupain-Cheng delicacy, as Uncle Tim and Uncle Damian said in unison, both pushing to get the largest slice. 

The evening ended with the family leaving one by one, Evan being dropped off to his home by Mama Selina while Olwin was dropped off by Bridgette’s mother. 

He felt sad to leave without bidding Bridgette goodbye, but he also knew it wasn’t a good idea to wake up Bridgette for such a thing. 

Also, the fact that her dogs were surrounding her didn’t make him rethink his decision. 

“Olwin, did something happen over at Bridgette’s home? Oh god! Do I-”

“It was fun.” Olwin said, his mother realizing the smile he had on his face, calming her down. “It was amazing! I can’t wait to go back!”

And he really meant it. 

He couldn't believe he had such an amazing friend!


End file.
